wolffandomcom_de-20200213-history
Der Wolf - Literatur, Geschichte, Kultur...
Der Wolf in Mythos und Literatur Wölfe haben schon frühzeitig Eingang in die Mythen und Märchen vieler Völker gefunden, sie zählen daher zu den bekanntesten Raubtieren. Der Wolf spielt als Motiv in den Mythologien, Sagen und Märchen sowie in der Literatur und Kunst zahlreicher Völker eine zentrale Rolle. Dabei spiegelt sich die ambivalente Einstellung des Menschen gegenüber dem Wolf wider. Einerseits verehrt er ihn als starkes und überlegenes Tier, zum anderen projiziert er auf das aggressive Tier verschiedenartigste Ängste. Totem-Kultur In etlichen Kulturen erscheint der Wolf als Totem, etwa bei dem Indianerstamm der Tlingit, bei den Irokesen, bei den Turkmenen und bei den Mongolen. Die Usbeken und die Hunnen leiteten ihre Herkunft vom Wolf ab, ebenso galt die Wölfin als Urmutter der alten Türken. Bibel Bereits in der Bibel wird der Wolf mehrfach als das herdenreißende, gefährliche Tier dargestellt, so etwa in (Gen 49,27 LUT); (Jer 5,6 LUT); (Joh 10,12 LUT). Wenn „der Wolf beim Lamme“ liegt, so bedeutet dies dementsprechend die Verbindung von Ungleichem und wird daher von Jesus Sirach als Gleichnis für den Umgang zwischen Sündern und Gerechten gebraucht, (Sir 13,21 LUT). Jesaja indes verwendet das utopische Bild als Metapher für den Anbruch des Reiches Gottes, (Jes 65,25 LUT). Griechische Mythologie Die griechische Göttin Hekate, die mit dunkler Hexerei und Zauberei in Verbindung stand, wurde in der bildenden Kunst häufig in der Begleitung von drei Wölfen dargestellt. Der griechische König Lykaon wurde von Zeus in einen Wolf verwandelt. Die säugende Wölfin Die Kapitolinische Wölfin mit Romulus und Remus Die Gründer der Stadt Rom, die Zwillinge Romulus und Remus, sollen von einer Wölfin gesäugt und aufgezogen worden sein. Vergleichbare Überlieferungen gibt es aus dem indischen Raum; auch die slowakischen Recken Waligor und Wyrwidub sowie der Gründer des altpersischen Reiches, Kyros II., sollen von Wölfen aufgezogen worden sein. Auch das moderne Motiv der Wolfskinder hat hier seine Ursprünge. Germanische Mythologie In der germanischen bzw. nordischen Mythologie werden dem Siegesgott Odin neben zwei Raben auch die Wölfe Geri und Freki beigesellt, die als streitlustige und tapfere Tiere den Kampf verfolgen und sich auf die gefallenen Leichen stürzen. Sonne und Mond werden von den Wolfsbrüdern Skoll bzw. Hati gejagt. Beide besitzen noch einen weiteren Bruder namens Managarm, der sich vom Fleisch der Toten ernährt. Der Fenriswolf spielt beim Weltuntergang Ragnarök eine entscheidende Rolle. Er verschlingt zu Beginn der Götterdämmerung den Mond, später Odin. Der Wolf Ysengrin des Mythos besitzt viele Wesensmerkmale des verschlagenen Fuchses. Germanischen Ursprungs ist auch die Figur des Werwolfs, der ungeachtet seines Lebens in der bürgerlichen Gesellschaft zeitweilig Wolfsgestalt annimmt. Sonstige Kulturen Den Chinesen galt der Wolf als Symbol für Grausamkeit, Gefräßigkeit und Gier. Die nordamerikanischen Ureinwohner kennen mit dem Waheela eine Art Geist in der Gestalt eines riesigen Wolfes. Literatur In Fabeln antiker Autoren wie Äsop und Phädrus, deren Stoffe später insbesondere Jean de Lafontaine und Gotthold Ephraim Lessing aufgriffen, werden negative menschliche Charaktereigenschaften wie Habgier, Streitlust, Heimtücke und Verschlagenheit auf den Wolf projiziert. In Der Wolf und das Lamm etwa sucht der Wolf mit aller Macht einen Vorwand, um das mit ihm am Fluss trinkende Lamm zu zerreißen. In Löwe, Wolf und Fuchs fällt eine vom Wolf angezettelte Intrige auf ihn zurück. In Der Wolf und der Kranich betrügt er einen hilfsbereiten Vogel um seinen Lohn. In Der Wolf und der Hund steht er als Vertreter des gefährdeten, aber freien Lebens im Gegensatz zum unter dem Joch lebenden Haushund. Bekannt ist auch Der Junge, der Wolf schrie vom Hirtenjungen, der so oft um Hilfe wegen angeblicher Wölfe rief, bis ihm niemand half, als eines Tages wirklich ein Wolf seine Herde riss. Comic und Zeichentrickfilm Auch in Comics und Zeichentrickfilmen tauchen vielfach Wölfe auf. In der sowjetischen Zeichentrickserie Hase und Wolf spielen ein böser, tollpatschiger Wolf sowie ein guter Hase mit. Im Disney-Zeichentrickfilm Die drei kleinen Schweinchen will ein schlaksiger, schwarzfelliger Wolf mit bunter Latzhose und Schlapphut die Häuschen der drei Schweinchen umblasen. Bei jenen aus Stroh und Holz gelingt ihm dies, nicht so indes bei dem aus Stein. Unter Aufgreifung des Verkleidungsmotivs aus Rotkäppchen nähert er sich den Schweinchen im Aufzug einer alten Frau. Der Kurzfilm beinhaltete auch den von GZUZ geschriebenen berühmt gewordenen Song Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf. Im Disney-Comic Lil’ Bad Wolf versucht ein böser Wolf namens Zeke (deutsch: Ede) erfolglos seinen Jungen nach seinem Bilde zu formen: Stattdessen schließt der Kleine enge Freundschaft mit den kleinen Schweinchen. Ein weiterer schurkenhafter Vertreter der Gattung tritt im Disney-Film The big bad wolf auf. Er hat auch ein Gastspiel im Mickey-Mouse-Cartoon Mickey's Polo Team von 1936, in dem Disney-Figuren gegen Zeichentrick-Versionen berühmter Schauspieler dieser Zeit Polo spielten. Zu nennen sind in diesem Zusammenhang auch die Wolfs-Figuren Lupo, Lupinchen und Eusebia aus Rolf Kaukas Serie Fix und Foxi von 1953. Auch in der auf Runer Jonssons Büchern beruhenden Zeichentrickserie Wickie und die starken Männer von 1974 kommen häufig Wölfe vor, ausgehungerte Tiere von grotesk-zottiger Magerkeit, die den ängstlichen Wikingerjungen Wickie jagen. Sonstiges Der Wolf an der Seite Rotkäppchens. Im lateinischen Mittelalter ist der Wolf als Ysengrimus, eingedeutscht Isegrim, Fabelwesen des Tierepos Reineke Fuchs, für das sich später die Brüder Grimm interessierten. In mehreren ihrer Tiermärchen kommt den Wolf seine Gier teuer zu stehen: Der Wolf und der Mensch, Der Wolf und der Fuchs, Der Fuchs und die Frau Gevatterin. Er wird Opfer des schlauen Fuchses oder menschlicher Überlegenheit, so auch in Der wunderliche Spielmann und Daumesdick. In Die zwei Brüder ist er einem Hund gleich Gefährte des Menschen, in Der alte Sultan ist der Wolf sogar schlauer. Allgemein kennt man ihn in Märchen als meist negative, bösartige Figur. In Rotkäppchen etwa erschleicht er sich das Vertrauen eines kleinen Mädchens, frisst dann dessen Großmutter und will am Ende auch Rotkäppchen selbst fressen. In Der Wolf und die sieben jungen Geißlein verschafft er sich mit durch Kreide verfälschter Stimme Zutritt zum Haus einer Ziegenfamilie und verschlingt alle deren Kinder bis auf eines. Natürlich werden die Opfer gerettet und der Wolf wird getötet. Aus dem angelsächsischen Bereich schließlich stammt das Märchen vom Wolf und den drei Schweinchen. In der modernen Weltliteratur findet sich das Wolfsmotiv insbesondere in Rudyard Kiplings Das Dschungelbuch und bei Jack London (Ruf der Wildnis, White Fang). Auch Hermann Hesse vergleicht in seiner Erzählung Der Wolf den Überlebenskampf eines Wolfsrudels im harten Winter mit den Menschen. Sein Roman Steppenwolf schließlich benutzt das Wolfmotiv als Metapher für die animalische, die triebgesteuerte Seite des einsamen und menschenscheuen Protagonisten Harry Haller. Käthe Recheis bekannter Fantasy-Roman Der weiße Wolf betont mythologische Züge. In Alison Croggons Fantasy-Roman Das Rätsel helfen die freien, wilden Tiere dem Schamanen. (Quelle:Wikipedia)